


The Reality of a Kiss

by neuewayve



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuewayve/pseuds/neuewayve
Summary: When Serena agreed to go to Holby pride to support her newly single friend she didn't know her life would be turned upside down





	1. Pride Comes

“Darling, I said I'd go to support Dom.” Serena explained once again to her daughter. Elinor failed to understand why her mother was attending Holby’s pride event, thought the idea embarrassing beyond belief. Serena continued her explanation at Elinor’s unimpressed look, “He’s been through a tough time lately and this is the perfect opportunity to let his hair down. To get back out there.” 

x

Serena made her way through the crowds of people to where Dom said he'd meet her. She was searching the sea of faces with no luck, was about to take out her phone and give him a call when she faintly heard her name being called over the noise, then slightly louder. “Serena!” She caught sight of him waving his arm and made her way over to where he was stood talking with a blonde woman who seemed totally disinterested in being there. 

The only reason the blonde found herself to be there was because Dom wouldn’t take no for an answer once he discovered she’d never been to Pride, had told her, “It’s like a rite of passage. You have to come.” After only twenty minutes she’d already had enough. Already had too many girls, that couldn’t have been much older than her daughter, trying to hit on her.

But then there was this vivacious brunette smiling brightly, bounding towards them and for a second she thought things were looking up. That was until she remembered Dom telling her his straight friend might be joining them. 

_Don’t do this_ , she told herself, _don’t fall for the one unattainable woman when you’re surrounded by hundreds of viable options_ but she found herself thinking these young girls have nothing on her.

“Dom this is incredible,” Serena said excitedly, taking in the sights and sounds, the vibrant colours, the atmosphere. “I’ve never seen Holby so busy.” 

“I’m so glad you made it.” he greeted her with a kiss to her cheek. “The party’s just getting started.” 

“The party has just arrived.” Serena teased with a flourish and Bernie noticed the sexy quirk of her eyebrow, the sparkle in her eyes. _Oh God stop staring, look away._ Serena tracked the blonde’s movement as she turned her head away, looking off into the distance. Intrigued by this woman, her eyes met Dom’s with a questioning look.

“Oh sorry. Serena, this is Bernie; Bernie this is Serena.” He trailed off as he spoke, his attention drawn elsewhere, spotting someone he knew in the distance. “Sorry I'll be two secs,” he said, already beginning to walk away. “you'll be okay?” Not waiting a response he was gone, leaving the two perfect strangers to stand awkwardly amongst a bustling crowd, both desperately searching for something to say. 

“So,” Bernie began after a moment but hadn’t quite decided what it was she was going to say and suddenly Serena’s eyes were on her, waiting expectantly. “Er… how do you know Dom?”

“We work together,” she tells Bernie plainly, then thinks maybe Bernie doesn’t know what it is that Dom does so decides to elaborate, “at Holby City Hospital.”

“Oh right.” Bernie felt slightly more at ease learning Serena was a fellow medic, that they had a common ground and she allowed herself to look in Serena’s direction. “I did a couple of shifts at Holby… on Keller with Dom, that’s how we met. I don’t recall seeing you around.” _I definitely would have remembered you._

“No I work on AAU. I specialise in vascular surgery.” Serena told her conversationally.

“Impressive.” Bernie spoke earnestly and before she realised the implication of her next words, they were out of her mouth, carrying over the noise of the crowd. “You must be good with your hands.” A few people from the small groups gathered around them turned to look, much to Bernie’s embarrassment, someone even calling out ‘aye aye’. “I mean… uh you must have steady hands. To do the intricate…”

Serena took pity on Bernie, chuckling softly she told her, “It’s okay, I know what you mean.” They fell into an uneasy silence, a lull in the conversation before Serena picked it up again. “So, do you just locum or are you based anywhere?”

“I’m just locuming at the moment.” Bernie was grateful Serena steered the conversation back on track. “I recently left the army. I was, well, I _am_ a trauma surgeon.”

“Trauma? Now that is impressive. Could do with your expertise on AAU.” Perhaps being ‘stuck’ with this woman wouldn’t be so bad. She decided she’d quite like to get to know her, perhaps pick her brains over the latest emergency medicine techniques. “Do you fancy going somewhere a bit quieter?” 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Dom?” Bernie asked, concerned for their friend. 

They both turned to see him in full swing amongst a predominately male crowd. “I think he'll be okay.”

x

The afternoon passed by quickly, the wine and conversation flowing easily, both women very much enjoying one another's company. As evening approached, the quiet bar they had found several hours earlier became increasingly busy. It wasn’t long before they lost their seats and found themselves stood close together, tucked away in a corner, trying to carry on their conversation.

Bernie leant in to say something, to be heard over the chatter in the bar, and just as she did, someone barged past. This resulted in Bernie losing her footing, pushing Serena back against the wall, their bodies pressing together, their faces just inches apart. Bernie's heart was pounding, her breathing becoming more rapid, ragged as her gaze flicked between hazel eyes and red lips, deciding on her next move, willing herself to be brave enough.

But she wasn’t, she couldn’t do it. She started to slowly pull back, to apologise. 

Serena wasn’t sure if it was the Shiraz or Bernie that was more intoxicating, causing her impulsive behaviour but before she knew it she had surged forward; her lips smashing against Bernie's. Bernie was quick to respond, arms wrapping round Serena’s shoulders, holding her close. 

As the kiss eased, the hunger momentarily subsiding, Serena whispered breathlessly against Bernie’s lips, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Bernie spoke softly, taking in the sight of Serena’s well kissed lips, her dark eyes, “I’ve been wanting to do that all afternoon.” 

Serena smiled, letting out a small, relieved breath. “Maybe… we could do it again.”

The answer came not with words but with Bernie’s lips meeting hers, for a softer, less hurried kiss. Serena was lost in the feeling of Bernie’s soft lips moving against hers, her tongue caressing the seam of her lips, seeking entry. She was about to comply when a familiar voice filtered through, “Mum!?” 

“Elinor.”


	2. Before a Fall

“What the fuck Mum! You go to pride once and… what? Turn lesbian?” Elinor’s voice was loud enough to be heard over the drunken cacophony of the bar and cause a ripple of whoops and cheers. 

“Elinor.” Serena tries to calm her, not wanting to cause a scene. “Ellie, can we please discuss this somewhere a little more private.” 

After a monumental stare down, Elinor eventually conceded and mother and daughter headed out of the bar, leaving Bernie unsure what to do. Should she follow and support Serena or stay and continue drinking, drown her sorrows. Although the latter was very tempting, she decided to follow on behind.

“Over reacting?” Bernie heard Elinor squawking as she caught up to them, “I just caught my very straight mother snogging some blonde woman in the corner of a bar.”

“Apparently not so straight mother.” All three women turned sharply to see Dom striding slightly unsteadily towards them, a sly grin on his face. “Serena Campbell, you little minx. I wondered where you two got to.”

“Uh excuse me, who are you?” Elinor questioned, not happy about the intrusion. “This is a private conversation.” 

“Private between you and the packed streets of Holby? I’m Dom, I introduced the happy couple.” he stated proudly.

“Dom,” Bernie said calmly, “maybe we should–” 

“Happy couple?” Elinor interrupted, looking between Bernie and her mother. “So she's the reason you came to pride. You came to be out and proud with your girlfriend. And as usual I’m the last to know.” 

“No Ellie, I told you why. And Bernie’s not... er.” she stopped, unsure what to say. What was Bernie? This was all happening so fast; she’d never been more than friends with a woman before but having met Bernie, spent the afternoon getting to know her, she found herself wanting to be.

She can’t tell Ellie they’ve only known one another a matter of hours. That she basically kissed the first woman she met at pride; that would totally belittle her feelings. Serena glanced over to the blonde, looking for support, to gauge her reaction, only to find herself getting lost in her big, brown eyes. She knows there’s something there, something between them and she would like more.

Serena was broken from her thoughts by an indignant huff from her daughter. The sight of her mum looking at another woman in that way was enough for Elinor. “I can’t believe you’ve embarrassed me like this.” she spat out before turning on her heel and storming off.

“Elinor.” Serena called after her, watching the route she took through the crowd before turning back to Bernie. She was torn, didn’t want to leave Bernie, very much wanted to stay, to get to know her better, explore whatever this was but she needed to go after her daughter. 

Bernie could see her dilemma, took a step forward and gently told her, “Go Serena, talk to her.” 

It was a long moment of gazing into one another’s eyes, searching looks, so many unspoken words hanging between them. Eventually Serena told her, “I’m sorry.” There was an air of finality to Serena’s words and, as Bernie watched her walk away, she began to wonder what her apology had meant. 

x

Dom had tried his best to get Bernie to stay, enjoy the rest of the evening but she wasn’t in the mood, decided it was best just to go home. Once inside, having shut the world out, she slumped back against the closed door, took a moment to breathe, just glad to be alone. Or so she thought.

“Mum?” She looked up to see her son making his way down the hall towards her. 

Straightening up she asked in surprise, “Cam, what are you doing here?” 

“Nice to see you too.” Bernie gave him a look, too tired to reciprocate their usual banter. “I’ve got a couple of days off, thought I’d surprise you.” He could tell by her demeanour something was up and asked sympathetically, “Tough day?” She simply nodded sadly in response. “Work?” 

“No. I uh…” She paused, still not too comfortable talking about her sexuality with either of her kids; they didn’t take her lesbian affair and the subsequent divorce from their father too well. “I went to pride.” she stated simply and moved through to the kitchen. 

Cameron knew his mother, knew there was more to be said and she’d say it in her own time, so he followed her through, sat at the table while she poured herself a glass of wine and waited. 

After taking a long, much needed sip, she told him quietly, “I met someone.” 

“Well, that’s good isn’t it?” he asked. 

“It was.” she stated with a hint of a smile at the memory of first seeing Serena, of Serena’s lips on hers. “Until her daughter showed up, caught us–” 

“Woah! Mum.” Cameron was quick to interrupt his mother, “I don’t need to know details.” 

“Kissing, Cameron. She caught us kissing.” 

“Ah and I take it she wasn’t too happy about it.” He knew only too well what that was like. “It’ll be okay Mum, it’s a lot to take in, finding out your mother isn’t who you thought she was.” There was no malice to his words, not anymore, they’d moved past that, rebuilt their relationship; he was simply stating facts, offering advice. “Just give it a couple of days and give her a call.” 

“When did my son get so wise?” Bernie looked to him with soft, thankful eyes but then panic shot through her at a sudden realisation, “I don’t have her number.”


	3. The Fall

Serena didn’t know what to do; she’d walked away from Bernie, the first person she felt a strong connection to in years. She couldn’t just leave it like this, she needed to do something. But how? She had no way of contacting her. 

With the hope that Dom had Bernie’s number, she arrived to work early Monday morning and headed straight up to Keller only to find he’d already been called into theatre. So desperate was she to get the number, to talk to Bernie, for a second she considered interrupting. She quickly came to her senses, realising that would be totally inappropriate as well as unprofessional; she’d just have to wait it out. 

So she busied herself with ward rounds, paperwork, mundane tasks that didn’t help take her mind off Bernie or the rehearsed conversation. Even hoped for an emergency to come crashing through the doors but it was an unusually quiet day. 

Enough time had eventually passed so she made her way back up to Keller and found Dom at the nurses station. After a little small talk, not wanting to seem too keen, she casually dropped the question of Bernie’s number into the conversation. To which Dom replied, “I’m only going to give you her number if you’re using it for good.” There was a gentle teasing tone to his voice which disappeared when he continued sincerely, “She deserves to be happy. You both do.” 

“Dom.” Serena warned, using her best voice of authority, one that had junior doctors and senior consultants alike running scared. She wasn’t about to discuss her private life in the middle of the ward, it had already had enough exposure the weekend in a bar full of strangers. 

He conceded and jotted down her number, she received it gratefully before hurrying off. Now she had it, she found herself unable to wait a moment longer, began dialling the number as she walked the long corridor back to AAU. Listened to the ringing tone as she made her way through the doors towards her office, and just as Bernie answered, an uncertain ‘hello’ echoed. 

Serena slowly moved the phone away from her ear because there, sat in her office was Bernie. “Hi.” she said in a breathy whisper after a long moment of standing, staring at the blonde in disbelief. “I uh… I got your number from Dom.” 

She moved further in to her office, considered sitting in one of the guest chairs close to Bernie but decided it best to sit down at her desk, a grey expanse between them to stop herself from reaching out. “It’s uh… it’s good to see you.” 

Bernie smiled softly, “You too.” Those two simple words were spoken with sincerity, they were heartfelt, hopeful even and she found herself lost in a moment with Serena. Averting her gaze she hesitantly went on, “Er, I’m sorry for turning up like this, it’s just– didn’t know how else to… well I suppose I could’ve asked Dom for your number. But.” Her eyes met with Serena’s again. “I wanted to see you.” 

Hearing those words, the sincere sentiment, caught her off balance; the words she had been rehearsing all night suddenly disappeared from her mind. As she gazed back into Bernie eyes all she could think about was the feel of her soft lips against her own, how much she wanted that feeling again. But she thinks of that last kiss, of the interruption and Elinor’s reaction and she remembers, knows what she has to do. It isn’t what she wants to do but she needs to do it, for Elinor. 

This would be easier over the phone, easier not to see the hurt, the disappointment and confusion in Bernie’s eyes as she regretfully tells her, “I’m sorry Bernie, I can’t do this. Elinor’s my priority.” 

Bernie was aware of Serena’s temperamental relationship with her daughter; Serena had touched on it that afternoon in the bar, touched on Elinor’s addiction and her stay in rehab. Told her how their relationship had suffered but they were just starting to get along again. 

Bernie herself knows all too well the heartache of being estranged from ones children, doesn’t want that for Serena; doesn’t want to be the reason. It hurts, of course it does, but she knows it’s for the best.


	4. A Lifetime of Dreams

Bernie dreams of a life with Serena, it’s the one constant thing in her life. She lays in bed unable to sleep thinking of her, reminds herself it was just a kiss, that she hardly knows the woman but it doesn’t stop her dreaming. 

Dreaming of a past, an alternate universe where she’d met Serena at med school instead of Marcus, shared her life with the beautiful brunette. Perhaps she hadn’t joined the army, hadn’t felt the need to run away, to escape her life; able to follow her heart rather than sticking to the rules set by society. 

Dreamt they’d raised a family together. Waking in the night to the sound of crying, gently arguing over whose turn it was to go to them. Watching as the little ones took their first steps, said their first words. All the things she had missed with her own children, maybe they would’ve done together.

She dreamt of a future with Serena. Of lazy mornings spent in bed, soft kisses and softer still caresses of skin. Of making love to Serena, lying together in the moments after, holding one another close, gloriously sated. Days off spent together, rolling out of bed late, walking hand in hand along the river in search of coffee and a pastry. Simple, everyday things; things that, done alone or with anyone else, would be deemed mundane but with Serena they would be perfect.

She wondered if Serena had the same dreams, the same thoughts. 

She did, of course she did. Since the day she met Bernie she’d spent many an hour thinking what life would be like if she was brave enough to go against Elinor’s wishes. Finds herself laughing at the thought. It’s supposed to be the other way round; supposed to be the mother who disagrees with her child’s choices in life. She wished she could be brave like she had been when she leaned in and captured Bernie’s lips, she wished her relationship with her daughter was stronger and she could explore a relationship with Bernie. A future together.

Deciding, wrongly, that Serena didn’t share her thoughts, Bernie tried to forget her; forget this perfect future she had dreamt up. She realised it was hopeless, just a dream, a fantasy in her head. She read through the email print out one last time before signing at the bottom, scanning and emailing it back to the sender. 

There was nothing left for her in Holby.


	5. Though we're Miles Apart

As soon as she touched down in Nairobi she threw herself into her work, her focus solely on the task at hand, getting the trauma centre up and running. The hustle and bustle of the hospital kept her mind occupied during the days but once alone, back in her small, stark apartment at night, her thoughts soon found their way back to a certain curvaceous brunette. 

It was all she could think about, Serena and the life she’d dreamt up for them. _That’s all it was_ , she kept reminding herself, _just a dream_. That didn’t stop her hoping every time her phone rang or she received a message that it might be Serena. 

Before the kiss happened, before she had any hope that there could be more, she could see herself being friends with Serena, felt a kinship with her. Bernie wasn’t one to easily open up to people but with Serena it was different, it was as if they’d know one another for years, once they started chatting there was an instant connection. She almost began to wish the kiss hadn’t happened. 

Almost.

Sitting alone in her apartment, staring at her phone, she would often console herself with a bottle of Shiraz, reigniting the memory of the kiss, the taste of Serena’s lips. This particular night she decided not to torture herself and stick to whiskey. Still she sat staring at her phone, Serena’s contact info open, a finger hovering over the number, waiting for the courage to commit and press down but she never did.

She woke a while later to her phone buzzing beside her. Stretching out her aching back, cursing herself for falling asleep on the sofa, she looked down to see a new message. It was Serena. Panic shot through, had the whiskey given her the courage to call? She wracked her brain, piecing together the events before she’d nodded off, checked her call log. Nothing. 

It was the early hours of the morning in Nairobi, gone midnight in England and Serena was texting her out of nowhere. The message was simple, ‘I miss you’. She stared at those three words, reading and rereading, trying to decipher them as if there was a hidden message to be revealed. She tapped to reply, sat there for a long while before typing out, ‘I miss you too’. 

Her finger hovered over send. But then, remembering Elinor and their strained relationship, she moved it lower, shifting to the backspace and held her finger down to clear the message. 

x

Serena went straight to Pulses when she got to work, very much in need of coffee after another late night drinking to try and forget Bernie; a near impossible task. She spotted Dom and a nurse she recognised from Keller at the front of the queue, heard him exclaim in disbelief, “Huh, no way.” 

Then heard the nurse ask, “What’s up?”

Serena saw Dom look up from his phone as he began, “You remember the consultant that did a couple of shifts on Keller, Ms Wolfe?” She honed in on the conversation at the mention of Bernie. “Well, I sent her a text to see if she wanted to go for a drink and you’ll never guess,” The nurse shrugged, seemingly disinterested, unlike Serena who was on tenterhooks to know. “She’s in Nairobi. Just upped and left her life here.” 

Serena’s heart sank, although she’d told Bernie they couldn’t be together, it didn’t stop her hoping that maybe one day they could be or, at the very least, be friends. Not a likely scenario now she was in a different country, on another continent. 

As Dom and the nurse passed back along the queue he spotted Serena and, from the look on her face, realised she must’ve heard their conversation and hadn’t known of Bernie’s departure. The nurse continued on but Dom stopped by her, greeted her unsurely, almost apologetically, “Ms Campbell.”

“So, Bernie’s in Nairobi?” she questioned, trying her best to sound casual.

“Uh, yeah.” Dom felt awkward being the one to break the news. “She’s setting up a trauma centre.”

Serena tried to hide the hurt, pasted on a smile, “Sounds like her dream job.” Then after a pause added a little hesitantly “Do you er… do you know how long she’ll be out there for?” _Please tell me she’s coming back._

“Um, well… I’m not sure.” he told her but before he could say anymore, not that he knew much more, the nurse called him from the lift. “Sorry I’ve– I’ve got to go.”

“Right, yes of course.” So that was that. Bernie was gone. No wonder she didn't reply. She felt stupid for sending the text now, knowing that she was thousands of miles away, getting on with her life, forgetting all about Serena and their kiss.


	6. Bravery in a Bottle

Serena fumbled to get the key in the lock, finally managing, she pushed on the door and practically fell through. Unceremoniously dumping her bag by the door, she headed straight to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle and went in search of a corkscrew. 

She was frantically rooting around the drawer in the dark when Elinor, disturbed by all the noise her mum was making, switched on the light, “Mum?” 

“Ah Ellie,” she spun round a little too fast, making her head spin all the more, “I can’t find the corkscrew.” 

Elinor’s eyes immediately went to her mother’s hand and she stated flatly. “You mean the one in your hand?” 

Serena looked to see she was clutching said item along with tongs and a tin opener that she’d taken out in her hurried search. “Oh yeah. Ha thanks.” She set about putting the unneeded utensils back in the drawer and beginning an attempt at opening the bottle. “What would I do without you?”

“Be happy maybe.” Ellie muttered under her breath, going unheard by Serena. Elinor was finally beginning to realise how selfish she had been, could see how unhappy her mother was, especially since discovering Bernie had left the country. She remembered the way they looked at one another the day of pride; it was a shock at the time, a lot to take in but… her mum was happy. 

After watching Serena struggle for a moment, Elinor moved over to her, gently taking the corkscrew out of her hand to place it on the side. This action earned a questioning look from Serena and Elinor stated. “I think you’ve had enough. Don’t you?” 

“No Elinor. I don’t.” She snatched the corkscrew back, brandishing it as she spoke. “I can still remember her; I need to drink to forget her.” Elinor went to say something but Serena held up her free hand to stop her. “I know. You don’t like Bernie.” She turned back to the bottle to resume her attempt but after only a moment she gave up, looked to her daughter and asked, “Are you going to help?” 

“No.” Elinor said firmly. “And it’s not that I don’t like her, Mum. I don’t know Bernie. _You_ don’t know Bernie.”

“I know I like kissing her.” she mumbled petulantly.

Elinor rolled her eyes, it was late, well, early; she was tired and didn’t have the energy for the constant back and forth, the same argument. “Go on up to bed, I’ll make coffee and bring it up.” Serena pouted but did as she was told, kicking her shoes off en route, muttering about buying screw cap Shiraz in future.

She sat down on her bed, her thoughts going to Bernie, her thoughts only ever going to Bernie. Pulling out her phone, she attempted to type out a text but all she saw before her was a jumble of letters. So, she called her, not caring about the late hour there let alone the time difference and it being the early hours of the morning in Nairobi. She waited impatiently, listening to the continual ringing before she heard a sleep husky, slightly confused voice, “Hello?” Bernie had answered not paying much attention to who was calling, her bleary eyes unable to focus on the screen she just assumed it was the hospital.

“Bernie.” Serena said on a breath, her heart beating fast.

“S-Serena?” Bernie sat up in bed, rubbed at her eyes and focused on the clock beside her. “It’s–” 

“I miss you.” she blurted out, interrupting Bernie, she needed to say those words before she lost the confidence to say them, suddenly feeling all too sober at the sound of Bernie’s voice.

There was silence on the line. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Bernie. I know I’ve probably messed this up. Whatever _this_ is between us and yes I have been drinking.” she states, knowing it’s obvious to hear. “But I know what I’m saying and I know that I want you in my life. I’m not going to wake up tomorrow and regret this. Well, maybe the drinking but not calling you, not telling you how I feel. I know that–”

“Serena?” Bernie gently interrupts her rambling.

“Yes.” she says, unknowingly holding her breath in anticipation.

“I miss you too.” Bernie tells her softly.

A deep, relieved sigh left Serena’s lungs, “Oh Bernie, I miss you so much. I know you were only in my life a minute but I can’t stop thinking about you. About us.” Suddenly a thought hit her and she nervously asked, “You... you are coming back aren’t you?”

The truth was Bernie didn’t have any plans after Nairobi, wasn’t sure she’d be returning to Holby. But, with a chance at happiness with Serena, Holby was where she’d go and the resounding answer was, “Yes.” 

Elinor quietly moved away from the door at the sound of Serena’s relieved chuckle, satisfied that she was okay, that she got the answer she’d hoped for.


	7. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who read, left kudos and commented. And thanks to all who contributed to BAW.

Serena smoothed down her blouse, nervously primped her hair and took a deep, calming breath. The day had finally arrived; the woman she’d thought so much about over the past few weeks, shared numerous phone calls and texts with was stood the other side of the door.

One final steadying breath and she swung the door open, finding herself at a loss for words at the sight of Bernie Wolfe standing before her. Her skin sun kissed, a brush of freckles across her cheeks, she looked even more beautiful than she remembered. Serena’s thoughts run away with her, lost in a vision of grabbing Bernie by the collar, pulling her through the door, pushing her against the wall and… 

“Hi.” Bernie said, breaking Serena from her imagined scenario, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Hi.” Serena replied, still a little lost in her thoughts. “Sorry, come in.” She stepped aside allowing Bernie to enter before closing the door behind her. 

Standing a little awkwardly in the hall, Bernie presented her with the bottle she’d been holding tightly. “I um… I got you this.” Serena thanked her as she took hold of the proffered bottle and started moving towards the kitchen, indicating for Bernie to follow. As she did, she continued to say, “I wasn’t sure what you were cooking but I guessed I couldn’t go wrong with Shiraz.” 

“Ah.” Serena placed the bottle on the side, turned round to face Bernie. “I uh… have a little confession to make.” Bernie furrowed her brow. “I may have gotten you here under false pretences.”

“Oh?” Bernie questioned, intrigued and a little worried.

“I don’t cook.” Serena stated, a little embarrassed. “I know I invited you for dinner but...” she took a breath before finishing hopefully, “…I thought maybe takeaway.” 

“Hmm.” Bernie appeared to be considering this. “My first day back in the country, I was looking forward to a home cooked meal.” 

Serena paled. _Oh shit_.

Seeing Serena’s panicked look, Bernie chuckled softly, assuring her, “It’s okay, Serena. If I’m honest, it wasn’t the promise of dinner that brought me here tonight,” She started moving across the kitchen to where Serena stood. “practically straight off the plane, tired and jet lagged.” They were face to face now; Bernie reached up to stroke Serena’s cheek. Serena smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as she looked into dark, hazel eyes. Bernie leant in slowly; making sure it was okay with Serena, giving her time to pull away. 

There was no chance she was going to pull away, Serena had been thinking about this moment for weeks. Their lips met, a gentle, tender caress at first, then, as Serena wrapped her arms round Bernie, holding her close, the kiss became hungrier, all the memories of that first kiss came flooding back.

When they broke apart, breathless and emotional, Bernie’s thumb caressing Serena’s cheek, she asked softly, “Okay?”

Serena nodded, humming contentedly as she leant her forehead against Bernie’s, grounding herself as if to assure herself this was real. “I missed you.” 

Bernie rubbed her nose against Serena’s before pulling back to meet her eye and tell her softly, “I missed you too.” 

x

Takeaway was ordered and eaten, Bernie’s gifted bottle of Shiraz a great accompaniment to the meal. Bernie stood, starting to clear the plates but Serena soon stopped her, took hold of her wrist to spin her round and kiss her deeply, unable to wait a moment longer. 

Serena’s hand shifted from where it rested at the nape of Bernie’s neck, dragging along her exposed collarbone, then lower down her chest. Her intention was clear to Bernie, who reached up to gently place a hand over Serena’s, halting her progress, her lips leaving Serena’s just enough to quietly ask, “Are you sure?”

Serena pulled back slightly, her eyes remaining locked on the blonde’s as her hand teasingly drifted lower, cupping Bernie’s breast, her thumb grazing her nipple. Bernie inhaled sharply, arching into the touch, her body pressing closer to Serena’s. 

Watching as Bernie’s eyes darkened further, Serena told her resolutely, “Very sure.” Their gaze was intense with want, need for the other and then their lips met again in a frenzied kiss. Serena’s hand left Bernie’s breast, slid down her body to the hem of her t-shirt. Starting to pull it up, Bernie soon got the message and quickly pulled it up over her head, loathe to break the kiss for the few seconds it took. Serena took in the sight of Bernie in her bra, her hands exploring newly revealed skin as she surged forward once again, taking Bernie’s lower lip between her teeth. 

Bernie started fumbling with the button on Serena’s trousers, had the zip halfway down when Serena pulled back, putting a halt to proceedings. Panicking that maybe it was too much, that she was moving too fast, Bernie opened her mouth, ready with an apology but before she could speak Serena was telling her, “I think we should take this upstairs.” 

“Okay.” Bernie said on a relieved breath. “Lead the way.” 

By the time they’d reached the bedroom Serena’s trousers were gone, laying discarded at the bottom of the stairs. She wasted no time in pushing Bernie back on the bed, climbing on top of her, straddling her. 

Bernie propped herself up on her elbows, watching as Serena ran her hands over her torso, up to her breasts, then descending back to undo the button of her jeans and slowly, very slowly, slide the zip down. She lay there at Serena’s mercy, a small smirk playing on her lips. All the times she’d imagined this moment, she hadn’t imagined Serena taking control but she was willing, for now, to let her. 

“I think these need to come off.” Bernie’s smile widened at Serena’s request, she lifted her hips up to allow Serena to tug her jeans down, not an easy task given how form fitting they were. Bernie pushed back further up the bed to rest against the headboard and Serena settled herself back down, her knees astride Bernie’s hips. 

Serena started undoing her own blouse, Bernie’s hands came up to meet hers and she allowed the blonde to take over the unbuttoning. “Beautiful.” Bernie whispered as she eased the shirt off Serena’s shoulders. She sat up, positioning herself so she could kiss along Serena’s neck while her fingers worked at undoing the clasp of her bra. Serena pulled it off down her arms and Bernie kissed a trail to her left breast, taking the nipple between her teeth, sucking it gently into her mouth while her hand cupped the right breast. Serena arched at the touch pushing her breasts further forward, her hips involuntarily pressing down against Bernie. 

The position they were in wasn’t the most comfortable for Bernie so she lay Serena down gently on the bed, settled herself over the brunette. Positioning her thigh perfectly between Serena’s legs she whispered hotly in her ear, “Tell me what you want.” 

“You.” Serena told her softly, taking hold of Bernie’s hand, guiding it into her underwear, to where she needed to feel her touch. Their eyes met and Bernie gasped at how wet she found her. “I want you.”

Serena writhing wantonly beneath her, desperate for her touch was a sight to behold but it was nothing, she later discovered, compared to the sight of Serena in pure ecstasy at the mercy of Bernie’s dexterous fingers. The way her eyes fluttered shut, her whole body taut as she gasped Bernie’s name over and over. 

Bernie held Serena close, peppering her skin with kisses as the aftershocks subsided and her muscles relaxed. “Okay?”

Serena smiled, closed the gap between them and hummed contentedly against Bernie’s lips. They stayed in this tender moment of soft kisses; Serena stroking her hand up and down the length of Bernie’s thigh where it draped over her leg. Then, deepening the kiss, she gripped Bernie’s thigh, hitching her leg higher so her core was pressing just so against the curve of Serena’s hip. With her hand on Bernie’s backside she encouraged her to build up a rhythm, grinding against her hip. 

Taking Bernie by surprise, Serena rolled her onto her back, undone the clasp at the front of Bernie’s bra, freeing her breasts. She wasted no time in exploring the newly exposed skin with her mouth, nipping and sucking, soothing the area with her tongue. Distracted by the sensation of Serena’s lips teasing her sensitive skin, Bernie hadn’t noticed her hand moving lower until she felt the pressure of Serena cupping her through damp underwear. She bucked against her palm, seeking more. “Mmm. Please Serena.”

Serena moved back up to reclaim her lips, to look into her dark eyes as her fingers slid beneath the waistband of Bernie’s underwear, through her curls, her fingers light and teasing as they worked with the rhythm of Bernie’s body.

It had been a long few weeks of waiting for this night, waiting for this perfect moment where they could be together, touch one another. It was going to be a long night of exploration and discovery; the first of many nights like this.


End file.
